User talk:Anamary the Pikonik
Okay! Thanks for telling me--Surprise1 (talk) 05:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Might be slow Hey Ana, sorry I been slow lately, I might be slow still, but I am still here for you and Surprise, hope to chat with you soon sis :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:28, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm on chat! You can chat with me! :3 *-* --Surprise1 (talk) 10:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure we can chat Ana :) Join me soon on Wiki Chat :D I might be a little slow though. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Woooooooowww Ana! You're the most amazing Feles Pikasus and Toon Link is the most amazing toon I've ever met! big hugs for Ana and Toon Link --Surprise1 (talk) 12:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) For Toon Link: Awwwww! :D you have such a cute voice! :3 *big hug* For Ana: I will make the episode for you ;) but sadly I can't talk to you today! :( I have exams tomorrow! --Surprise1 (talk) 09:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Woooooooow! Ana, these new pictures are soooooo coooooool! Especially the Final Smash! :D Very very beautiful! --Surprise1 (talk) 01:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The video is funny xD and Toon Link is really cute! --Surprise1 (talk) 10:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Awww of course we can chat :) *Toon Link is so cute I hug him* --Surprise1 (talk) 14:08, June 9, 2013 (UTC) That video is sooooooo funny! XD --Surprise1 (talk) 09:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ana I loooove your new picture! :) very cute! --Surprise1 (talk) 09:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Im on chat with you but you're not saying anything? --Surprise1 (talk) 10:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Its a nice wiki --Surprise1 (talk) 06:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Wow, cool wiki and name! --Surprise1 (talk) 02:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I will make it --Surprise1 (talk) 02:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ana, I'm online, if you're online we can join on chat maybe? :) --Surprise1 (talk) 10:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I left :( my Internet was crazy--Surprise1 (talk) 19:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I left :( my Internet stopped working --Surprise1 (talk) 19:34, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ana, are you online? ^^ we can come talk to each other if you want :) --Surprise1 (talk) 17:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the fan art of liam x and skippy. Ana are you there? I'm online--Surprise1 (talk) 10:12, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm online now, if you're online you can come to chat? ^^ --Surprise1 (talk) 11:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Awww it's okay! :) *hugs* --Surprise1 (talk) 15:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Are you there? --Surprise1 (talk) 16:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) *sings* I'm here! :P sorry I'm late I was playing SS --Surprise1 (talk) 11:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't come :( I'll see you when you come --Surprise1 (talk) 16:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm so busy :( Sorry I'll come back later Surprise1 (talk) 13:58, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Are you online? --Surprise1 (talk) 12:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Message from Ghirahim Ghirahim: Hey Link! Hahahhahahaa I'm in SSBB! >:) http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/578971-super-smash-bros-character-predictions#comments <----(scroll up) Ghirahim: Trololo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLRgt-iK0Jo I like your cat.HES SO CUTE X3. I will go back to chat when i learn to type fast as heck.For now please wait though you might not like role playing with me any way because my carecters are mary stus or gary stus